


Artwork: My Soul Knows Sunlight

by idkmybffspock



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang (The Witcher), Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: Checkout my other social media links onLinkTr.eeMy Soul Knows SunlightWritten bytroubadorefor the Midsummer mini-bang. The story is captivating and truly moving. I loved working on these pieces for the fic!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang





	Artwork: My Soul Knows Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my soul knows sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156441) by [troubadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore). 



> Checkout my other social media links on [LinkTr.ee](https://linktr.ee/idkmyartwork)
> 
> [My Soul Knows Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156441/) Written by [troubadore](https://twitter.com/troubadorer) for the Midsummer mini-bang. The story is captivating and truly moving. I loved working on these pieces for the fic!

  
  
  



End file.
